The Cell Phone
by photofreeze
Summary: Ever wonder how Clark would find out that Chloe knows his secret? Chapter 4 is up and this story is now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any of the characters or the original plots in the story. This is based on the Smallville TV show Characters and Story outlines. **

**Smallville**

**There is some violence in this story.**

**_The Cell Phone_**

Clark woke up late and ran supper speed to class. He was ten minutes late to class as usual. And no one was there to catch him however he didn't realize there were security cameras at College. Be hind the scenes a security guard noticed Clarks Speedy Gonzalez entrance. It turnout to be an old friend of Whitney's who had the meteor rock tattooed on his arm. He had found and old stash of the stuff. His name was Robert Johnson. So he decided to put a DVR in and record a slow motion version of Clark's entry into the school and a fast entry into the school so he could blackmail Clark later. He had figured out that Clark was from another planet. He made a copy of the DVR and he put it in an envelope and he decided to bump into Clark in between classes.

"Hey, Clark can I have a word with you?" Johnson said as he grabbed a hold of Clarks shoulders.

"Um.. Ok" Clark said he had no choice, the meteor tattoo was making him feel sick.

"I know your secret. Here's my proof. Here's a cell phone and wait for further instructions." Clark was petrified. He didn't know what to say all he had was an envelope and a cell phone. He was always so careful.

"Hey, Clark you ok? You look like you saw a ghost. Did you get a new cell phone? Cool now maybe we can actually keep in touch." Chloe said as she came down the hall way.

"Ya, I'm fine. No this is just someone else's phone. Hey look I got to go and return it." Clark said.

"But we still have 3 pm math class to go to." Chloe called after him.

He knew he was doing the right thing cutting class and going home to tell his parents the news. No one could ever know his secret and hold it against him. He walked slowly out the door way making sure there were no cameras and he then speed home as soon as he was sure there wasn't any more. He called out for his parents but neither of them were home. He opened the envelope and there it was the DVD. He put it in the DVD player at home. He saw the recording of him speeding through the school to get to class in time. Now he wish he had never done it. Then he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine.

"Wow, I always wondered how you got everywhere without a car." Said his friend Lex Luthor who was right behind him.

"Um.. Lex… It's a school project see we are doing computer animation. In class we can change it to slow motion or fast motion. We can alter everything about this." Clark said as he was praying Lex would buy into this. Why didn't anyone knock any more he thought. "I was late to school because I couldn't find my math homework assignment. That's due at 3pm. Homework is worth 50 of the grade." The weird thing was that he really did leave it at home and it was on the kitchen counter.

"Is this it?" Lex asked as he picked it off the kitchen counter.

"Yep and now for my computer homework which was the DVD." Ironically he really was taking a computer class and that was an assignment which he had not done yet and that was due at 1pm. "Now the question is how do I get to college in time for my 1pm computer class which starts in 10 min?" He said out loud by mistake.

"I'll take you." Lex said.

"Thanks. So what were you doing here at 12:30 in the afternoon?" Clark asked.

"Well you called your parents and you said you had an emergency and you were coming straight home. I was in the same waiting room with them and they were on a cell phone and I could here them. So I figured I'd hop on over and see how everything was going." Lex explained. He was really trying to be a good friend but he also couldn't help his curiosity. He wondered though how Clark had beet him to his house. When Clarks College was further away than where he was in driving distance.

"Well the emergency was that I had left my math homework and my DVD for computer class." Clark lied. He sighed. He hated to lie as usual. But in order to keep his secret safe he had to lie.

"Who did you catch a ride with from College to home?" Lex asked. He just had to know how he was always getting everywhere.

"Um… a friend" Clark said. Luckily they pulled up right to the College at that time as if right on queue. He knew Lex was getting close and now he had to watch out. He was once again late for his computer class. So he hopped out and said thanks for the ride and tried to walk normally to get to class. Then the cell-phone rang right as he sat down in his desk.

"Not only is Clark Kent late again but he didn't turn off his cell phone ladies and gentlemen. This is the type of behavior I will not accept in my class. Now turn off your cell phone and put it up in the front of the room." Said the teacher.

"Where were you?" Whispered Chloe. "I thought you going to return the phone."

"I was but I couldn't find the person and then Lex gave me a ride after I found my homework." Clark whispered back. Now he was stuck in the class and that was probably the person trying to blackmail him again with his secret. And he still hasn't had time to talk to his parents about it or handle Lex very good. Guess he was going to have to do this one all on his own.

"Why would you need a ride from Lex to get to class in time?" Chloe asked.

"Is this conversation a matter of emergency? Because if its not I'd really like to get on with my lecture. Do you have your projects? Let's start with you Clark. Your project was to change the speed of people. Make them seem like they are going faster and make them seem like they are going slower. And remember this project is worth 60 of your grade." Said the teacher.

"Um. Ok well here we go. Here is the DVD of me going slow and me going fast." He put it in the DVD player and showed the whole class as he gulped. He hoped he could pull this off.

"Well very impressive." The teacher said. "I didn't think you had any work done. This shows you've actually been paying attention."

"Ha-ha" Chloe coughed. She knew that was a security camera of his powers and he was using that to get a passing grade. She couldn't believe he was using his powers to pass class.

"Thank you." Clark said as he was going back. To sit down. He was going to have to talk to Chloe it was obvious she knew something.

"Chloe, can I get a ride home with you? We need to talk at my house." After his Math class they drove silently to his house. He was wondering just how much did he knew and he knew just the right question to ask. When they got inside his parents were still not home. Lex was no where to be seen. So he asked, "Chloe what do you know about me?"

"Um…" Chloe said. "Um… about anything in particular? Well let's see your favorite color is blue."

"No I mean do know anything odd about me?" Clark asked. He was sure Chloe would have jumped at the first chance to spill everything.

"What's that noise?" Clark asked. He heard Johnson's voice coming down the farm.

"There is no noise." Chloe said. He must have super hearing too.

"We have to go now." Clark said in a rush.

Before they could go two vans pulled up and people came out and grabbed Clark and Chloe. The meteor rock tattoos were making Clark too sick to move. He had thought they had captured everyone from the place before. They tied their hands behind their backs, blindfolded them and stuffed them in the vans but there were meteor bars in containers so Clark couldn't get them out of there and Chloe was knocked out.

"Ok here's the deal." Johnson started to say when they were at the wear house "You do as we say or else your girlfriend dies. You don't look so well are you ok? If you need to throw up don't throw up on me. If you throw up on me we will have a problem. Hey wait a minute as soon as the meteor rocks you get sick! Let's test this theory… as he punches him with a meteor rock in the face." Then Clark bleeds. And he moves the meteor rock away from him and the blood goes away he quickly puts the meteor rock underneath Clark's chair. They all left the room to have a meeting leaving Clark and Chloe alone without blindfolds.

"Um… Chloe I can explain…" Clark said. He was trying to come up with another lie but couldn't.

"You don't have to I've known about your power's and weakness." Chloe said. "You don't have to worry I didn't tell especially not the Luthor's, I just always thought they were a side effect of the meteor rocks. We have to try to get out of this situation. Is there any way you can get out ropes with your strength?"

"No not with the meteors making me sick." Clark explained. "So how come you never told me you new?"

"Well I just always thought you didn't want me to know. And that you would tell me on your own time." Chloe explained.

"Well the important thing is to get the meteor away from me so I can set us free." Clark said. "Well talk about the rest after we get through this." The meteor rock was just

out of Clark's reach. His hands and feet were tied to the chair. Chloe's Chair was a couple of feet away but was too far to get to rock.

"Wait I think I've got my ropes loose." Chloe said.

"Now we don't want any of that happening do we?" Johnson said as he and his group came back in. He went over and retightened the ropes.

"You know you're never going to get away with this." Chloe yelled. "People are going to notice we're missing."

"We worked it out Clark; I'll untie you and tape the meteor to your back." Johnson said. As he did this Clark fell in agony.

"Stop your killing him." Chloe yelled.

"Stand up. We got work to do." Johnson said.

"I can't stand" Clark said. "The meteor rock makes me sick."

"So I take it you couldn't use your super speed then for our bank robberies… with the meteor rock on." Johnson said.

"Not a chance." Clark groaned.

"Ok then how bout this we'll tape the meteor rock to your girlfriend so you won't be able to save her. Then you'll have no choice but do as you say." Johnson said.

"You'll never get away with this." Clark said. As they took the meteor rock away Clark regained his strength, used his heat vision to make bricks fall on-top of the bad guys, and then right as the building was about to collapse he was able to use his super speed to get Chloe out of the building. He untied Chloe and then took her to his house in super speed.

When they finally got in the door Chloe said, "You didn't have to keep it a secret from me all these years you know."

"Keep what a secret." Mr. Kent said as they walked in.

"Um, Mom Dad Can I talk to you? Let's go have a seat in the living room." Clark said and then he checked to make sure no one was listening and explained "Chloe figured out all my gifts and weakness but not where they came from."

"I've known for about a year." Chloe said. "I haven't told anyone and wasn't even going to tell Clark until he figured out I knew."

"Welcome to the club." Said Mr. Kent. "And as an official member of a very exclusive club that only Pete, Me, Martha, and Clark are in you get to see the cellar."

"What's in the cellar?" Chloe asks.

"The best kept secret in the world, it will explain why I'm always so protective of my past." Clark said. Before they were about to take her to show her the space ship Pete came over.

"Hey, Pete guess who is the newest member of the club? Want to come to the cellar to help explain the past she already knows the abilities." Clark said.

"Cool, sure." Pete said.

"Ok. What could possibly be interesting in a cellar." Chloe asked.

"Lets go. Empty all camera's here please." Clark said. And they went. And explained everything to her.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Chloe said. "I just always thought it was meteor rocks affecting him differently. I never imagined. That it was this. Cool. So what other power's do you have?"

"Fire, hearing, strength, speed, vision, and flight. Well I can't fly yet but my second personality can that's another story." Clark said.

"This is cool." She said...

A cell phone rings in the room. Chloe is the first one to look around for her phone but she can't find it. Then Clark realizes he still had the cell phone the bad Johnson gave him. He trembled as he held his phone because the bad guys were supposed to be in a pile of rubble. His parents gave each other questionable looks because they knew Clark didn't have a cell phone. "Mom, Dad this is another long story which I'll explain as soon as I answer this call." Clark tried to comfort his parents. He held the phone up to his ear and said "Hello."

And on the other end very distinctive Johnson's voice said, "You do as I say or I give Lionel Luthor the proof that I have, and I have more than the DVD you used as your class presentation, fire starter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I also have evidence of you starting fires. One you started in the Talon. Another you started on your Barn and the fire you just started to make the warehouse collapse is on a security tape. That is how I know you're not human. And the fact that I know your weakness now gives me complete control over you even though your not here. All the evidence I have is in a mail box with a meteor rocks and it will be sent to Lionel Luthor, because you turned off your phone. Keep the phone on from now on or else you will be sorry." Johnson yelled as he hang up the phone.

Clark's face went white. He gulped and said, "Uh guys, we need to have a meeting in the living room." They all left the cellar and sat down on the couches in the living room. Pete, Chloe, Mr. and Mrs. Kent listened while Clark told them everything that happened to him and Chloe, the DVD tape, the Cell phone, the evidence, Lex, and showing the class the DVD. He though he could handle things on his own at college. But this evil villain was different; he had skills and a brain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on I thought I could handle it on my own." Clark explained to his parents.

"You should have told us right away." Mr. Kent said. "But now we can come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Lex asked as he walked in the door way.

"Um yes I'm doing a column on the caves at the college news paper." Chloe said. "Mr. Kent was just saying how the caves were blocked off and I can't get any pictures of them."

"I can have my father remove his workers from the cave so you can get your pictures." Lex said.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"The real reason why I came over here though, was that I overheard my father talking to someone mailing a package of stuff about Clark too him. He is supposed to receive it by 1pm on Friday." Lex explained. "I don't know what could be in the package; but he really seemed to want it like it was the Holy Grail. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Nope." Clark lied. He hoped that would be enough to get rid of Lex, they really needed to finish their meeting.

"Well I just wanted to let you know because even though I'm not investigating you anymore; It sounds like my father might be." Lex said. "Sorry to bother you guys. Have a good night."

"Good night and thanks for the warning." Clark said as Lex left the house. Clark watched impatiently as Lex drove away. He needed to make sure he wouldn't walk in again when they were talking. "So do you guys think it's a bluff?"

"Well it sounds pretty real." Martha Kent said. "We know Lionel had a huge file cabinet with stuff on Clark before including meteor rocks in the same safe."

"Bottom line is we still need a plan." Pete said. "Maybe we can use the fact that Clark showed the DVD in class and got away with it as the class assignment; could that be all the evidence he actually has? And the rest is from the news papers?"

"That's not a bad idea, Pete." Chloe said. "What if we can intercept the mail some how?"

"Well he said that no human could survive. So it's either going by boat or by airplane." Clark said. "Or he could be bluffing to keep you guys from going? And why would he be receiving the package during the class, Chloe and I are in, time of the big test this Friday? The teacher said no one could miss the class and he wouldn't give any excuses and the test is worth 40 of the grade in computer class!"

"I think the teacher's out to get you." Pete said jokingly.

"You know I think the teacher could be partners with Johnson." Chloe said. "The DVD you put up looks completely like a security camera and nothing like the project. He should have easily spotted it when he saw it. I thought it was odd that he didn't mention it. What if we used you're college courses to work with for you? What other courses are you taking this semester besides the ones I'm in the computer and the math?"

"Well I'm taking a history class at 9:40 am TR, creative writing class 11:20 TR, Computer 1pm MWF, and the Math 3pm MWF. But how can that help us?" Clark asked. "and I have a huge paper due tomorrow which by the way I haven't started writing yet, which counts for 15 of the grade and its already 8pm." He couldn't believe he forgot about that paper after all the panicking that was going on.

"You were going to wait till the last minute again!" Mr. Kent yelled. "You still haven't finished your farm chores!"

"I figured I would speed through the farm chores and speed-write the paper." Clark said.

"That's a great idea!" Chloe said. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "It's a creative writing class right? Well why not write about what it would be like to live life with superpowers and the responsibilities it comes with it!"

"You can't possibly be serious!" Mr. Kent said.

"You know it just might work." Clark explained. "The assignment is to write about what we wish we could do with our lives our teacher wanted us to be as creative as possible."

"But then how do we get passed the fact that Lionel will be getting a package all about Clark?" Pete asked.

"I don't know." Clark said. They would just have to go with their plan so far. Clark got started on his story. He imagined being normal again when he temporally lost his powers. Then he wrote from that perspective and wrote about everything what it would be like to be him. It turned out to be a pretty good imaginary story. He showed it to his parents, and to his friends. They all couldn't believe how imaginary it sounded. But in reality it was real. It was a risk they were willing to take. He also was nervous about the kind of grade he was going to get. Saying he wanted to work for the Daily planet, and save the world at the same time with super powers seemed pretty silly. Then the cell phone rang at 9:30pm. It was Johnson. "Hello." Clark said nervously, as everyone in the room looked at Clark.

"Here is what's going to happen." Johnson said. "I need you to start a fire in the Fire Station number 11 in Metropolis. Make sure fire trucks don't run any more, make sure hoses are out, and make the station won't be able to respond to answer any fires within that district tonight by 10:30pm tonight." He hung up leaving Clark speechless.

Clark told his parents what was going on. They said this plan would probably work. So they all convinced Clark not to follow Johnson's orders. The next day he turned in his Creative writing assignment about what it would be like to have powers and what he would do with them. It was Thursday the day before Lionel was supposed to get the package about him and they still haven't come up with a plan. During his Creative Writing class his teacher was very impressed with his work. She suggested that he should even consider a major in Journalism. She also told him that she entered his paper in a contest for him. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but he'd worry about that later. Then it became Friday and they still had no plan and Lionel was going to get the package he hasn't heard from Johnson.

Then finally his phone rang, he knew he was going to get yelled at again "Where were you last night?" Johnson asked.

"At home." Clark said.

"You're not understanding, me." Johnson said. "I will ruin your life and hurt the people you care about if you don't follow my orders. People will put you under a microscope and you will become a lab rat. Since you've disobeyed me twice I went to more drastic measures. Hear from Lana Lang lately? If you don't do as I say I will kill her."

"How do I know she's ok?" Clark asked. He prayed she was ok and he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Here I'll put her on the phone." Johnson said.

"Hello." Lana said.

"Lana, Are you ok?" Clark asked

"Clark. What's going on? Where am I? Who are these people what do they want?" Lana asked.

"Ok now here's what's going to happen. Since you didn't disable the fire department you set us back. We need you to turn off the Security system in the Police department in Metropolis. At exactly 10:30pm tonight." Johnson said.

"I can't do that." Clark said.

"I've seen you use your powers. I know what you can do." Johnson said.

"You don't understand I don't have powers." Clark tried to bluff it. Then that gave him an idea but he needed Pete. What if he could transfer his powers over to Pete temporarily until this is all cleared up. "You were mistaken it was all a class assignment. I was just sick that day you kidnapped Chloe and me. That had nothing to do with the meteor rocks. That's why I haven't been responding to your calls. Other wise I would have done them especially to save my friends."

"Ok then, to prove it was all a miss understanding meet me at the warehouse next to the building you totaled in at 10am; that gives you 1 hour to get here which is plenty of time even if you don't have super power's." Johnson said.

Clark hung up the phone he called Pete right away. "Pete I need too meet you ASAP at my house emergency and bring a meteor rock please."

"Ok." Pete said. He had no idea why Clark would want a meteor rock.

They met at Clark's barn and Clark told Pete the new plan. Pete was thrilled he had always wanted to know what it would be like to have Clark's powers. They used the electric shock from the car battery and the meteor rock to transfer his powers to Pete. As soon as it was over Clark felt the pain of being normal again. And Pete was suffering from the meteor rock allergy. So Clark immediately tossed the rock away. Then asked Pete how he felt.

"This is cool." Pete said. "Wow that meteor rock sure does make you sick."

"Ok, I have to go save Lana now from Johnson." Clark said as he was having a hard time adjusting to normal. He missed his powers but this was how had to be. "Don't forget how strong you are, and don't leave the house."

"Ok." Pete understood why Clark didn't want him to leave He just lifted a hay stack with one hand, and tossed it to the loft.

"You think you could do some of my chores while I'm gone?" Clark said jokingly as he left Pete alone in the barn. He made it just in time to the warehouse. He forgot how long it took to drive to places. "Hello." he yelled as he walked in. It was completely dark he should have figured it was a trap. Then he thought he saw Lana tied up in dark corner of the warehouse. "Lana, are you ok?" He yelled she was all the way across the place. He saw some rocks on the floor. Thought that was odd but he just dismissed the thought and went to go save Lana. He started to untie her. She was unconscious. It looked like they had meteor rocks all around her so he wouldn't have been able to save her. After he finished untying her he tried to wake her up and half carry her out. Then he heard the sound of a gun barrel loading.

"Stop right there." Johnson said as about ten people came out of the building too. "I thought you were allergic to meteor rocks. What happened the last time?"

"I told you I had the flu." Clark said. "Look I have a test I need to take at 1 o'clock today, so if you don't mind. I got to go."

"You mean the test for my class." His computer teacher came out of the shadows caring a gun. That was aimed at Clark and Lana. Put Lana back in the chair. Johnson tie the ropes back up and we will check them to make sure she can't get out."

"But….. How? Why?" Clark asked.

"Money, why else? You think I make much on a teaching salary?" His teacher said.

"You have to let us go I don't have powers. I can't do anything special." Clark tried to tell them.

"Guys, tie Clark up too and beet him up until he agrees otherwise." Johnson said. "I've seen what you can do and I know you can do it."

"Does this count as an excused absence from your test?" Clark jokingly asked his teacher. His teacher ignored him and left to go talk to Johnson about the situation, while the other guys were about to beat Clark up. "You'll never get away with this. I have no powers, I never did." Clark yelled. "Lana Wake up… You have to Wake up…"

Clark struggled as hard as he could against the ropes but his hands were tied too tight behind his back. Without his super powers he felt helpless. He was still adjusting to being normal. He thought maybe since the chair was on wheels he could some how try to roll away. He started to push himself the wheels hit a crack in the ground and his chair fell backwards and his head hit a meteor rock and he went deep into unconsciousness.

_Meanwhile- At the mansion_

Lex intercepted the package that his father was supposed to get from Johnson. Lex agonized over the decision to open it or not. Clark was his best friend if he opened it Clark would never forgive him. But in the end he couldn't resist his curiosity. The package explained everything all about the meteor rocks his super speed, strength, and fire power. It also included a couple of meteor rocks in the package too and the DVD Lex saw Clark prepare for class. It even had evidence of Clark walking through fire when his shirt was burned to a crisp but he was unharmed. I can't believe it. Lex was furious with the fact Clark didn't tell him. So in the heat of sudden passion, without thinking he mailed the all the info in another box to the news station anonymously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Continued at the mansion..._

Lex was sword fighting with his trainer to get out all his frustration. He finally won a match against his trainer.

"Your getting better at this Lex. What brought out the change?" His teacher asked.

"Frustration, anger, rage,..." Lex explained. He finally was able to calm down.

Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap... Lex looked as he saw his father clapping as he came in the room.

"Coagulations Lex, you finally passed the test. We will no longer be needing you're services." Lionel told the fencing trainer.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to sell out you're friend Clark Kent. It took longer than I had hoped but you finally did it, I'm proud of you son." Lionel said.

"That was all you're doing?" Lex asked. "You arranged everything?"

"You choose to send the material to the news station. Its going to make a nice edition to tonight's 6 o'clock news. Have you heard from your friend lately? Wonder what's keeping him?" Lionel asked.

"Oh God, What did you do?" Lex asked.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was leave out the matches, and you were the one who started the fire." Lionel explained.

Lex pointed the fencing sword at his father. "Where is Clark?" He demanded.

Lionel was backed up against the wall. "I don't know." Lionel said. He would never back down to a demand even if his own life was at risk.

"Tell me now, or else." Lex said.

"Look, I don't know where Clark and Lana are I don't keep tabs on them." Lionel said.

"Lana's missing too?" Lex yelled. He couldn't let his father get away with this, its gone on way to far.

He still had feelings for Lana. Even though she would never love him back.

A man came in saying someone from the old warehouse wanted to talk to his father. "I need to take this." His father said as he left the room.

Hum... There is only one warehouse in Smallville that he knew of and it was a half an hour away. There was no business coming from it. His father had closed down the warehouse long ago. It didn't make since why he would be taking a call from their unless that's where his friends were. He called the police and said he was an anonymous caller and said there were two people being held hostage in an old warehouse. He also figured all the evidence was probably faked from the package he sent to the news station. He still had time maybe he could fix that too. He found out that the mail from the mansion still hasn't gone out luckily. And the package was still unopened. His father must still have the mansion bugged he thought. He's going to have to call an exterminator team come in again. There is no other way he could have known he tried to sent the box to the news station or what was in it. This was serious. He was going to have the box destroyed. His father had faked it all. He was sick of his father's games. He started a fire in the fire place and burned everything all the evidence he saw. But kept the meteor rocks.

Lex drove up to the warehouse to try to help his friends. The police had the place surrounded but when he went up to find out what happened, the police said that someone called in an anonymous call and no one was there. Just a ton of meteor rocks.

_Back at the warehouse... (same time of the mansion when Lex was sword fighting)_

Clark was waking up slowly. He was sitting up in the chair. The last thing he could remember was his chair falling over and talk to his teacher. He grimaced, boy did he have a head-ache. He wished he could move his arms to feel his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Clark, are you ok?" Lana asked. She woke up right as Clark was calling out her name. "You were unconscious for a long time. I've been trying to wake you up." She said.

"So that's why when I was dreaming I heard your voice calling my name." Clark said. He just figured it was a normal dream. She's been in his dreams many times before.

"They say you have power's, Clark." Lana said. "Is that true?"

"No it's not. It was a class assignment. For creative writing and computer class." Clark started to explain. "Someone must have gotten their hands on it and mistook it."

"Class assignment?" Johnson asked as he walked in. He still didn't fully believe it. "Explain."

"Well, I have a creative writing class and our assignment was to wright on what we wanted to be when we grow up... And make it as creative as possible. So I embellished, and the teacher loved it. She even put it up for some kind of an award. Said I wished I had super power's and I'd be a journalism reporter. And meteor rocks would make me sick. I was making rough drafts on it and threw some away with my name on it at Lex's mansion." Clark lied. He figured he'd add that part because Lex said his father was receiving a package from Johnson.

"How could it be true if I am bleeding right now? And I'm still tied up? You moved all the meteor rocks away If I had super power's I'd just pop out of the ropes." Clark said. Hoping he would believe him. His teacher heard everything when he came in.

"Well, you did turn in your project with the DVD of you going fast." His teacher said. Oh God we made a mistake he thought. He's just normal. No power's what so ever.

Johnson went to his office and called Lionel Luthor. He needed to figure out what game he was playing. "Lionel. You were wrong, he has no power's. He's normal. A human being."

Clark's teacher still wanted his job and to stay out of prison. So while Johnson was on the phone he helped Clark and Lana out of the ropes and they went out the back door. His teacher drove them home.

"Do I still have to worry about Johnson ever coming after me again?" Clark wanted to know.

"I think that Lionel Luthor will have a bone to pick with him and you'll be off limits from now on. Look I'm sorry about everything. I really thought that the evidence showed that you had power's and were allergic to meteor rocks. Can you ever forgive me?" His teacher asked.

"Ya, sure your forgiven." Clark said. He was kinda worried cause that would be really hard on him if people did that when they thought he had powers that weren't normal.

"Lana are you ok too? " The teacher asked. As they drove up to Chloe's house. She was still Chloe's roommate.

"Yep, I'm fine I've been through worse." She said. "I'm sorry it turned out you really didn't have power's I was really hoping it was true." She smiled as she left he car.

Clark wished he could tell her everything but the fewer the people know the better. As they drove up to his house the front door was ripped off its hinges. How was he going to explain this one he wondered. "Aw man the hinges came loose again. There isn't enough wd40 to fix it in the world." Clark said. "The price to pay of living on a farm." He said as he got out.

"Maybe you used one size too small hinges for the door. I had that problem once and the door would never stay up." The teacher said.

"I'll look into that thanks for the advice." Clark said. "See you Monday. Can I take a make-up exam?"

"Ya, sure just come an hour before class. And we will get you set up." The teacher said.

"Bye, have a good night." Clark said. He watched the teacher leave as he came in side. He hoped Pete was handling his power's ok. He needed them back as soon as possible. His stomach hurt from being punched and his head still had a migraine from the fall. "Mom, Dad, Pete... Is everything ok?" Clark yelled.

Pete heard Clark using his super hearing from the barn. He hurried into the house in super speed. And ran into Clark and knocked him over into wall. "Sorry about that Clark. I thought I was going normal speed. I can't get a hold of these power's. How do you do it every day? I'm starting to feel sick. Do you have a meteor rock on you?"

He searched his pockets and found one in his coat pocket. The bad guys must have slipped one in. "Here it is I didn't even know it was there. Long story I'll explain later. Well it took years of practice. I think everything is squared away. Ready to return my power's back?" Clark asked.

"Yes!" Pet, Mr. And Mrs. Kent all said at the same time.

"Ok lets go to the barn and make the switch. I needed the meteor rock anyway we don't normally keep them around." Clark said. They went and switched the power's back. He was glad to be himself again. He head didn't hurt anymore. He even welcomed the sickness from the meteor rock. Except this one was too big he couldn't move. If he had his power's back in the warehouse he would have been dead by now.

"Yes. I'm back to normal." Pete said.

"Pete, the meteor rock." Clark gasped as he tried to move but couldn't.

"Opps I forgot." Pete explained as covered the meteor with a dried up paint bucket.

"Thanks." Clark said. "Now about the front door. I'll have it fixed in two seconds. See their fixed."

"Ya, I'm sorry about your parents came home and needed help, so I opened the door. And told them everything. Now I know why you kept these power's a secret all these years from me." Pete said.

"We forgot about the package." Clark reminded Pete and his parents in the kitchen As Chloe rang the door bell. "The one that was supposed to be sent to Lionel Luthor. Chloe your planned worked." He told everything them everything that happened.

"Hi is everything ok?" Lex said as he came to visit Clark.

"Everything is fine." Clark lied.

"Well you know that box about Clark I intercepted Lionel and destroyed it." Lex said. "I overheard my father talking about how he set up fake evidence showing you had power's when you didn't have any." He figured it would be best to leave it out the rest of the story about his father being behind the kidnaping. He was just glad that his friends were ok. He had just talked to Lana a few minutes ago using business for the Talon as an excuse.

"Have a good night." Lex said. And walked out the front door and drove off.

"Well now that's taken care of. It's a Friday night and its only 6pm." Chloe said. "I got plans. Unless you need me for anything else."

"Nope. Good night. Glad to have you on the team." Clark smiled. After he said by to Pete he had a long talk with his parents about not procrastinating on college homework.

_Back at the mansion_

It Saturday and Lex was tossing a meteor rock up and down wondering if Clark actually had those powers. Clark walked in the room to give Lex some produce that he ordered from the farm.

"Since when are you interested in meteor rocks?" Clark asked. He was at the door way. Too far away to feel the effects. Lex's office was huge. He needed to keep his distance that was the same shape of meteor rock that was used in the kidnaping.

"Since my father cared so much about them. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Lex lied. "Think fast." He said as he tossed it to Clark.

Clark caught the soft ball size meteor rock. Then fell over in pain. He couldn't get up the rock was too big he was in too much agony.

Lex began to lecture Clark about friendship and trust. "Don't worry I took care of my father's bug problem. You just need to tell me everything. And I won't move the rock until you confess."

"Lex, you don't understand; You're killing me..." Clark gasped. He knew no one was at the mansion on Saturday's. Not even his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark slipped into unconsciousness from the meteor rock. The size of the rock was too big and he was too weak to do anything about it.

All of a sudden Lex's secretary on the speaker phone said "Chloe Sullivan is here to see you. For you're 1 o'clock apt." He completely forgot that she was going to interview him about the crap plant for the daily planet. With quick thinking he put the meteor rock inside Clark's pocket and stuffed him behind his desk. He knew it was childish but it was all he had time to do.

"Hi, Lex. Thank you for taking the time on a Saturday to meet with me." Chloe said. They continued on with the interview. She had a very busy schedule and that was the only time she could meet. She new Lex was hiding something but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was her journalistic abilities at work and she was going to find it out before the meeting was over. Then her cell phone rang. She saw that it was Clark's parents so she politely asked Lex is she could take the call. He said yes. They haven't seen Clark in a couple of hours and they were worried. The last place they saw him go was to Lex's. That was odd she though. She told them she would keep a look out.

"Lex, have you seen Clark today?" She asked him. "His parents are worried. He hasn't come home."

"No I haven't seen him at all today." Lex said nervously. He was hoping she would buy that and stop questioning him.

"Ok thanks, I'll check with Lana then." She said. She knew he was lying because his parents just said he was at Lex's house. Something must have happened then she thought. How was she going to find Clark before it was too late? She heard a loud thump. "What was that?" She asked. It sounded like it came from the desk.

"Oh that was probably just a loose knob in the desk." Lex said. His cell phone just rang. It was his father. He had to take this. "Look I have to take this call. Can we continue this apt. another time?" He asked.

"My schedule's pretty packed can I just wait 15 min?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." He said. He had no choice but to agree to that. It was a reasonable solution. He took the call out side of the office. His father was pissed at him, he wanted his package about Clark and he wanted it now.

While Chloe was waiting for Lex to come back she saw a foot pop out from behind the desk and heard a groan. That could be Clark she thought. She ran over too him and tried to help him. He was still unconscious. Where's the meteor rock she wondered as she looked around. Then she saw a lump in one of his pockets, pulled it out, and tossed it to the side. "Come on Clark you have to wake up." She said.

Clark slowly woke up. "Thanks, Chloe." He said. He heard Lex finishing his conversation with Lionel as Chloe helped him up. Lex finally told his father everything he knew about Clark. Thinking it would gain him respect from his father. Lex and Lionel were working together. He knew they would never be friends again.

As Lex came back into his office he saw Clark and Chloe staring at him. The disappointment in their faces was horrific. "You don't understand, Clark. My father was behind it all. I had no choice but to play into his hands." Lex tried to explain. His father had won this time. His father finally broke up his friendship with Clark exactly what he was trying to do all these years.

Clark didn't care. This time Lex and his father's games had almost killed Lana, Chloe, and him. He started to lecture Lex about friendship then explained. "It's over, we aren't friends any more you pushed it too far this time." Clark said as he and Chloe walked out the door. He knew he could never hang out with his old friend again without the fear of being killed or turned over to Lionel Luthor for experiments. They were mortal enemies from now on.

**The End**


End file.
